What's Love to you?
by Chazz-It-Up
Summary: Chatroom talk leads to personal problems.


Alright I was reading a friend's story and this friend mentioned Serenity in it. Well thanks to her I was able to update House Party and I decided to right this One Shot fic.

1111111111111111111

The Meaning of Love

111111111111111111

Serenity sighed and let her backpack fall to the floor. She felt as miserable as ever. Joey was off on some great journey and she had nothing to do. The honey-eyed girl looked at her backpack knowing the responsible thing to do would be homework but the young girl just didn't feel like it. She walked over to her computer and turned it on. After it finished loading she connnected it to the internet and found a teen chat site. She looked at the screen wondering what her log in name should be. After a few minutes she decided on Malek. She had recently gotten into Ancient Egypt and she knew that it meant angel in arabic. She glanced boredley at the list of people in the room and payed attention to the main conversation that was going on. Of course it was all about sex. She sighed. Just this morning she had been told that the person she loved is going out with her so-called best friend which had put her in her current state of mood. She sighed and was just about to log off when she saw a praticular log in name. Neith. Serenity smiled as she stared at the Egyptian god of war. She clicked on their name and opened a private chat.

Malek : Um hi...

Neith : I'm sorry I'm not on for sex.

Malek : No? Good I was wondering if you wanted to chat. Your interested in Egypt right?

Neith : It's ok I suppose not my favorite topic and I don't know much about it.

Malek : Well that doesn't matter did you want to chat?

Neith : Sure asl?

Serenity thought for a minute

Malek : I think we'll get along great so I'm gonna tell you my real age. 14/F/Domino

Neith : You realize that you have to be 16 to be on this site

Malek : I know.. I just.. I'm sorta depressed and I wanted to talk to someone but ppl in the preteen chatrooms are imature.

Neith : Lol Why ya depressed?

Malek : Asl first.

Neith : hehe. 17/M/

Malek : Well you see I'm in love with this person but he loves someone else..

Neith : Give him up. You'll only be heartbroken.

Malek : Oh?

Neith : Really people have it all the time but it doesn't work like they say it does in the movies.

Malek : Oh...

Neith : Love sucks just forget about it k hun

Malek : Ya? I don't think so.. I don't Love is like a mountain,hard to climb,but once you get to the topthe view is beautiful.

Neith : Haha not true

Malek : The girl you loved .. what did you like about her?

Neith : She was the world to me and I wanted to show her the world.. but she wouldn't let me.

Malek : I love poems will you write it in a poem?? for me?

Neith : Um sure give me a sec

Serenity looked at the screen and felt her heart flutter at the man's words

Neith : If asked why I love her I would say  
It's the sway in her hips,  
the thickness in her thighs.  
It's the lust in her lips,  
the love in her eyes.  
It's the softness of her skin,  
the silk in her hair.  
It's the twist in her walk;  
it's the sweetness in her talk.  
It's the way she loves me  
that makes me love her each day.  
That is what I would say.

Malek : That's beautiful.. Do you still feel that way?

Neith : Yes unfortunately she doesn't.

Malek : That's like my brother's girlfriend. I know she doesn't really love him. She's just pretending I can feel it.

Neith : Never pretend to a love which you do not actually feel, for love is not ours to command

Malek : That's really pretty

Neith : Uhh thanks lol blush

Malek : You always soo poetic

Neith : Nope you bring it out in me.. lol

Malek : Hehe Atleast I make someone happy..

Neith : hmm That's why I stick by love sucks.

Malek : Well I'll love you.

Neith : I thought you weren't on for sex.

Malek : Dearest Neith Sex and love are two diferent things.

Neith : mm..

Serenity glanced at the door. "Darn mom's home really early"

Malek : I have to go mom is home.. Um I feel like we can be good friends what's ur email addy?

Neith : Mom huh??

Malek : Hey don't tease me. Mine's darkmagic75

Neith : Very well mine's MeTaLOrichalcurse

Malek : My name's Serenity Wheeler

Neith : I know

Malek : Huh but how.

Neith : I'm your guardian angel. My name is Valon

111111111111111111111

Chazz-It-Up reminds you never to give out any personal information on chat sites k lol.

Please Read and Review and tell me if you like it.


End file.
